Moving Closer
by kinkykittykat
Summary: What would’ve happened if Bianca hadn’t called Kat while she was at Live Bait?


**Moving Closer by KinkyKittyKat**  
**Category:** Het  
**Characters:** Kat, Patrick  
**Genres:** Soft-PWP  
**Rating:** T  
**Published:** 15/09/2009

**Disclaimer****:** Not mine!  
**SUMMARY:** What would've happened if Bianca hadn't called?  
**SPOILERS:** Not really, sort of a rewrite to make it more Katrick!

"Oh no! It's dead. Oh well!" Bianca said with just a hint of sarcasm. Cameron pulled out his own phone and thrust it in her face.

Bianca was just about to take the phone from Cameron, when she heard the sound of thumping music and the hum of a car's engine.

"Hey Bianca and Bianca's G.B.F.," chirped Joey from his car. "Need a ride?"

"Sure," squealed Bianca, grabbing Cameron's hand and dragging him with her towards Joey's car.

* * *

The Filthy Souls just finished a song and quickly started another one. This song was slower and many couples took the change in tempo as the perfect opportunity to start making out. Kat scanned the room slowly noting the many couples around her madly snogging away.

"Here's your chance," Patrick's smooth voice sent a very subtle chill up Kat's spine. To hide her inner turmoil, Kat responded with "Oh goody" hoping that her tone had not been affected by the emotions she was experiencing, being this close to Patrick.

"Common … you want me to kiss you," Patrick turned his head towards Kat.

"The lead singer? Yes. You …not so much."

"You sure about that?" Kat turned her head towards his, surprised at just how close they were.

"I am just standing here. You're the one moving closer." Their lips so close now that only an inch or two separated them. The air between them crackled with the unresolved sexual tension shared between the two. _'It would be really shitty to be interrupted by anyone right now. They'd have to be bleeding,'_ thought Kat to herself as she watched Patrick's lips move closer and closer to hers. Then she couldn't see them anymore as they met hers in a soft, closed mouth kiss that moved her more then any other kiss she had experienced before. Kat's eyes closed of their own accord and she pressed up to apply more pressure, indicating that she was ready to explore this new development further.

Patrick felt Kat's lips press into his and taking this as a sign, he opened his lips so his tongue could brush lightly against her lips seeking entry. Kat's lips parted to allow him entry and that one small action was enough to unleash all the pent-up sexual tension that had built up between the two.

Patrick's mouth became hot, demanding, from nothing to everything in a split second. His left hand came up to cradle her jaw, allowing him to guide her head to tilt slightly, giving him easy, deeper access. His tongue pushed inside her, he tasted of alcohol and danger, and Kat felt it within every single cell of her body. Her brain had switched off, the band, kissing someone in the middle of a club, her curfew all forgotten. Kat was driven now only by the need to keep Patrick's soft, warm lips on hers. Kat's left arm snaked up his body and bunched her fingers in his dark locks of curly hair. When her tongue met his tongue, Patrick felt a steel bolt of desire so strong it hurt and he gasped out a ragged groan. His right hand grabbed her hip and pulled her flush against him, causing Kat to groan in return. Patrick took it as an opportunity to lightly suck on her tongue; Kat's response was to press her body hard against him.

"Get a room!" Some unknown person commented as they walked past, some other people laughed at this quip. Kat was the first to break away from the kiss. She looked up into Patrick's face, into his eyes which held a slightly dazed look about them but also an equal measure of desire that thrilled Kat.

Patrick turned his head quickly to look at the band and take in his surroundings. The Filthy Souls had well and truly finished the slow song and we playing another one of their rock songs, people were, mostly, listening to the band, some danced and a small mosh pit had taken up residence at the front of the stage. Patrick turned his attention back to Kat. He still had one hand on her jaw and the other on her hip. Kat's face was flushed, her well loved lips were swollen, gasping for air and her eyes were dazed and lust filled. More amazingly, she had been rendered speechless.

Kat's hand that had been in Patrick's hair had returned to her side. Patrick quickly grabbed it and pulled her over toward the back corner of the club which was dark and had a random selection of longue chairs pushed up against the wall. Patrick dropped down into one of the chairs and pulled Kat down so she was straddling his lap and pulled her head down so he could smash their lips together, the full force of their passion quickly reigniting. Hot, heady open mouthed kisses were shared; bodies were pulled closer until there was no space left between them. Patrick's hands moved from Kat's face down to cup her bottom causing her to rock against him, her chest rubbing against his causing her to moan into his mouth.

Patrick pulled back and looked into her face, his breathing hard and fast. He tugged at the scarf around her neck, removed her bag and pushed her jacket off of her shoulders, then buried his face in the side of her neck and applied hot open mouthed kisses to the side of her throat. Kat arched her back in response, her hands sliding underneath his jacket to push it off of his shoulders. Once the jacket was gone she thrust her hands under his t-shirt to run her hands lightly up and down his back.

They continued on in this manner for some time, all else forgotten until someone clearing their throat nearby caused them to break apart abruptly.

"Ummm, Patrick I know you said you were coming here tonight but I didn't know you'd have company" said a pretty blond girl, a somewhat quizzical look on her face.

Kat, still breathing hard looked from the girl to Patrick, who looked disorientated. Kat sprang out of Patrick's lap and grabbed her stuff.

"Wouldn't want to spoil the reunion," Kat stalked off.

"Kat, wait!" Patrick called after her, quickly getting out of his seat to chase after her. His longer legs making short work of the distance between them. "It's not like that."

"It's cool. It meant nothing, just one of many. Forget about it." Kat left the club, leaving a stunned Patrick in her wake.


End file.
